Most reboilers used in a liquid desiccant regenerator system comprise horizontal reboilers into which a horizontal fire tube projects and the fire tube is equipped with an outer end pressurized fuel fed burner. However, this type of construction necessitates the provision of a fuel source under pressure, affords heat transfer from the burner to the desiccant within the reboiler at less than maximum efficiency and requires a greater amount of fuel to affect the same desiccant regeneration process. Accordingly, a need exists for a more efficient desiccant regeneration system wherein a low pressure fuel may be used more efficiently to affect a given desiccant regeneration process.
Examples of desiccant regenerators including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,094,574, 3,370,636, 3,450,603, 3,841,382, 3,914,115, and 4,010,009.